be brave
by IloveURIAH
Summary: Katrina Eaton is Tobias/Fours little sister. when she chooses dauntless as her faction she meets someone she loves . but they must keep it a secret because her boyfriend is one of Fours worst enemy. rated T to be safe. I know I suck a summaries. its my first fanfic so go easy on me okay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys so this is my first fanfic don't be afraid to critique me. BE HONEST ON WHAT U THINK BE CANDOR WITH ME! I can take it so... here's the prologue hope u like it **

Two years ago

As I wait for Tobias on the porch I think of tomorrow. How tomorrow I will lose my brother. How tomorrow the beating will get worse, how tomorrow is choosing day. Then I see him walk down the street. He gives me a small smile but I can tell something is wrong.

"Hi." I say flatly. "How was the test?" I asked. I know we're not supposed to ask but I really wanted to know.

"Good." He replies avoiding eye contact. I study his face.

"What's wrong you're hiding something" I say narrowing my eyes.

"What are you Candor?" He says in an accusing tone. He sighs and sits next me. I keep staring at him.

"Fine the truth is … when I finished the test the lady asked me if I was aware that I was under the simulation I said no but I'm still suspicious. Then when I was walking in the factionless sector a man told me our mom." Tobias confesses. Then more questions race in my head about our mom who has been dead for years and the simulation test. But I can't ask them because being curious or asking questions are considered self-indulgent. Well to the Abnegation it is.

"We should go in before dad gets suspicious." I say quietly looking at my hands. We both go in. we stand up straighter so he won't scold us for slouching we move toward the stirs before we go up he tells Tobias

"Tell me about your aptitude test.'' He points to the sofa for him to sit.

"Well?" he removes his glasses and looks at Tobias expectantly. There was tension in his voice.

"What were your results" dad asked.

"Abnegation"

"And nothing else?" Dad asks suspiciously. Tobias frowns.

"No of course not.'' Tobias tells him.

Uh oh he shouldn't have said that, dad might yell at him. I stop listening and make my way up the stairs. Just as I'm about to enter my room dad says "oh. Some of my fellow council members are coming tonight. So you should early." He tells us.

"Yes sir." We both say in unison. Before the sun goes down I snatch some food from the refrigerator and a bottle of water. I go up to my room while Tobias lingers a bit. As soon as I'm done with my food I lie down on my bed and cry. I'm going to be alone for two years and those two years are going to be the toughest years of my life. I fall asleep with sadness in my heart

I feel something shake me urgently it must be morning.

"Hey Katrina I have to go now but I wanted to say good bye. I'm going to miss you." Tobias tells me. Tears fill my eyes. I look down as a tear trickles down my cheek.

"Hey Kat don't cry. I promise you we will meet again." He assures me. He touches my cheek. Then he starts making his way to the door. Just when he about to leave he turns to me and says

"Be brave Kat" the he leaves. That is the last time I saw Tobias


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later

Today I will take the simulation test. Marcus didn't tell what to do in the test as he did Tobias. The beatings have lessened. I guess that's because he wants me to stay. But that's not going to happen.

"KATRINA GET READY NOW!'' Marcus barked. What king of father is this? Oh wait he isn't one he's the complete opposite. I do as he orders and get ready then I'm off without breakfast. I walk fast seeing Caleb and Beatrice children of Natalie and Andrew prior. They have the perfect abnegation family. Selfless and kind. I kind of look up to Beatrice even though she's so small I can see it in her that she's brave. Then, before I know it I'm at school. I go in keeping my head down. everyone at school hate the Abnegation because the Erudite have been sending I'm going to advanced English I see Beatrice being pushed by an Erudite boy. But then I avert my eye so no one sees me watching her. I don't listen in class I'm too nervous as to what will happen in the test. What if I don't belong in any faction what if I'm factionless. Since classes are cut in half because of the test it will begin after lunch. I sit away from the rest of the abnegation I'm an outcast and outcasts don't sit with the group. As I look around the cafeteria I see the Amity laughing and smiling, the Candor arguing and debating, the Erudite reading textbooks and newspapers the discussing them and the dauntless laughing talking punching and playfully poking each other. Most of the Dauntless have tattoos and piercings they look painful. They start calling names two from each hands suddenly start getting sweaty. After the fifth round of names they call mine and Caleb's name. I walk out to the cafeteria to the closest door. The lady inside is obviously from dauntless with all the tattoos.

"Sit down and get comfortable." She tells me. "My name is Tori" on the back of her neck there's a tattoo of a hawk. I can't help but asking.

"Why the hawk?" I ask. She lifts an eyebrow and smiles

"Second curious abnegation of the day what a surprise." She says. She sighs and explains "in some parts of the ancient world the hawk symbolizes the sun. back when I got this I figured if I had the sun on me I wouldn't be afraid of the dark. I _was_ afraid of the dark."

"Why are _you _afraid of the dark? Dauntless are fearless" I say to her.

"I _was _afraid of the dark and becoming fearless is impossible. Now drink this." She tells me. I stare at her and say. "What is it?"

"That I can't tell you now drink it.'' I drink the liquid it doesn't taste like anything. Just then my eyes start to feel heavy. They close and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: haha I update fast don't I muhahahha enjoy the story don't for get to comment**

My eyes open and I'm in the cafeteria but this time it's empty. There's a basket that contains a knife and a hunk of cheese.

"Choose." A women's voice tells me

"Why?" I ask

"Choose." the voice demands.

"Tell me why first." I tell the voice stubbornly.

"Fine have it your way.'' The voice says.

Just then the basket disappears. Then I hear growling. I turn around to find a dog a few feet away from me in attack position. If I run from the dog it will chase me. But, I know it's only doing this because it feels threatened. I know dogs' sense fear so I have to try to stay calm. If I let the dog catch me sent it find out what type of person I am and will calm down. I slowly walk over to the dog. When I'm close enough I bend down and stretch my hand out. It stops growling and sniffs my hand. Then all of a sudden it licks my cheek and I laugh.

"Well that was a fast mood swing wasn't it?'' I tell the dog giggling. Then a girl in a white dress runs in. the weird thing is … she... She is me when I was younger.

"Puppy!" she exclaims.

The dog goes back to attack position and growls. Just when it's about to pounce I tackle the dog and breaks its neck. It's dead how I could just kill the dog like that. _It's just a simulation_ I think to myself. The scene fades and I'm on the bus. A man reading the newspaper looks up at me points to picture in the newspaper and asks me.

"Do u know this man"The man he pointed to was a criminal. I haven't heard about him in years.

"Well do you?" he asks me raising his voice a little.

"I do. He's a criminal b-but I don't know his name." I stutter.

"Great so can you help me my life depends on it" he kind of pleads.

I narrow my eyes and study his face.

"I can't." I tell him "

Why not?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"Because you are that man." The simulation goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/A\N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be a little bit longer**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote divergent I wouldn't be making a fanfic now would I**

Chapter 4

My eyes open and Tori looks worried.

"This is perplexing and easy to comprehend at the same time." She says in confusion. What's that supposed to mean? What went wrong?

"Katrina usually the simulation eliminates one or more of the faction, but in your case only one was ruled out. "She tells me. One? Only one? Out of all the factions how only one could be ruled out?

"Let me make this quick so you can go home you'll be safer there. Since you didn't take the cheese Amity was ruled out. Your knowledge of the dog proved Erudite. Attacking the dog proved Dauntless but since you sacrifice for the girl proved Abnegation. She sighs.

"Then I had to alter your simulation to put you on the bus. Telling the man the truth is a Candor and Abnegation response and knowing the man was a criminal was another Erudite response. I-"

"What are you saying what faction do I belong in?'' I interrupt in a worried voice. Tori gives me a stern look.

"I say you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor and Erudite. I suggest you don't pick Candor or Erudite." She explains to me. "People who get these types of results are called." She looks over her shoulders. "…are called Divergent."she whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Katina in no way you should share this result with anyone. I mean you shouldn't just share them now you shouldn't share them with anyone ever. Divergent is extremely dangerous.'' Tori tells me. How am I dangerous? How did I go from an outcast to a threat? Just when I'm about to leave Tori tells me:

"Your brothers doing fine don't worry." A tear rolls down my cheek and I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: hey I would love to give a shout out to Beth thank you for such the good comment I reeeeaaallly appreciate it thanks you're the best. BTW I watched Divergent the movie yesterday and it was nothing like the book. It was very disappointing.**

I walk out quickly. How did Tori know Tobias? Does that mean he went to Dauntless and how'd he pass initiation Dauntless are the cruelest of all the factions. How could I have missed all these years? Tobias is brave and strong. Once I got home I wipe the tears off my face and enter the house.

"Aptitude result." Marcus says without looking up from his newspaper he would be the last person I would tell about my Divergence.

"I got Candor as my results." I told one fourth of the truth. He gives me a death glare. Today is my last day here I must do what my brother said I must be brave.

"What did you do in that simulation?" He asks me through clenched teeth.

"Why should I tell you? We're not supposed to share our results." I say to him trying to stay calm.

"Tell me or I'll get the belt." Marcus threatens.

"You can tell me what to do anymore! Today is my last day here!" I yell at him. "If you think you can hurt me your dead wrong."

"I'm going to get the belt it's for your own good." He grumbles. I block the staircase and push him back.

"No it's not for my own good?! Have you ever wondered why Tobias?! You're not a father you're the complete opposite!" I yell at him. I shove him into the wall and run upstairs to my room. I slam the door close and lock it. I try to fight the urge to cry

_I can't cry now I've been brave this long and I must stay brave now_ tell myself. I fall asleep feeling hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a few days I've been really busy lately I'll try to update a little bit faster.**

**Disclaimer: this site has fanfics for a reason you know. so why would I write a fanfic if I wrote Divergent. hmmm lets think about that...**

* * *

Today is the choosing ceremony I'll get to choose my new life. I wake up and put on a long gray dress that all the Abnegation women and girls wear. Before I leave the room I write on the walls in big letters. When I'm done I look at what I wrote it reads:

_Just try and hurt me now._

* * *

I walk fast to the hub. It's the tallest building in the whole city. It towers over all the others. I get there early so I have to wait in the empty auditorium alone. This year, it is the Abnegations turn to host the ceremony. Twenty minutes to an hour later all the other faction arrives and the ceremony begins. I don't really listen to the speech I only listen to the important part. Marcus is the one talking. He says how the Candor has provided us with truthful lawyers; Amity has provided us with kind and caring counselors. Dauntless gave us brave police man. The Erudite gave us intelligent teachers and, the Abnegation gave us selfless leaders. Yeah right. After that Marcus starts calling out names of every six teen year old.

"Katrina Eaton." Marcus calls out. I stand up and start heading to the stage. My hands suddenly begin to get sweaty and I don't know why I'm obviously choosing Dauntless. Once I'm up there Marcus hands me the knife. I put the knife in to my palm and sink it into my skin. I wince a little at the pain. I put my hand over the Dauntless coals. I hear my blood sizzle.

I am brave.

I am strong.

I am Dauntless

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I've been writing short chapters but chapter eight is extremely long so just hang in there okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm trying to update every day or every other day anyways I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer I am a thirteen year old seventh grader and is 5'6 do I sound like Veronica Roth to you? **

To my surprise Caleb prior chooses Erudite but what doesn't surprise me is that Beatrice chooses Dauntless. When the ceremony is over the Dauntless walk toward the staircase once we get there we take off running everyone starts laughing and laughing. I can't believe they do this for fun. Some of the boys start sliding down the railing. once we get outside I hear the train horn blaring. Uh oh now that I am Dauntless I must jump on a moving train it doesn't stop only slows down … a little. I run as fast as I can toward the train I pass all the other initiates even the Dauntless born. When I'm closes of enough I jump on and pull myself onto one of the cars.

"Wow you're fast. For a stiff." One of the dauntless born girls says. Stiff is slang for Abnegation.

"I'm Marlene and that boy over there is Uriah and the girl with the extremely short hair is Lynn." She tells me. She summons them over.

"What made you switch?" Lynn scoffs

"Lynn!" Marlene scolds. Lynn rolls her eyes

"You know guys she looks like a girl version of Four. Do you know him?" Uriah asks studying my face. What kind of name is Four?

"No. why is his name 'Four' anyway?''I ask them.

"He has only four fears. The least amount of fears in dauntless history." Uriah explains. Those must be terrifying fears if there are only four.

"How do you know the number fears someone has?" I ask.

"You're sounding like an Erudite." Lynn mumbles. Marlene elbows her in the ribs. She winces in pain

"Because during initiation we open up your brain and find out your worst fears." Uriah says trying to sound spooky.

"Oooh I'm so scared!" I say sarcastically. Marlene and Uriah laugh.

"Time to jump." Lynn tells us. What we are jumping onto is a seven foot building. First Lynn jumps then Uriah. I step back a little then run forward and leap into the air, my feet slam into the roof of the building a surge of pain runs through my legs.

"Listen up my name is Max." a man with brown skin says. "Several stories below us is our member entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the courage to jump you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." did he just say we have to jump into the building just to enter the compound. Marlene elbows me a little in the arm.

"Don't worry there's a net at the bottom." She whispers in my ear, but just to be safe I'll be the third jumper. The first jumper is Tris. I knew it she is the bravest out of all of us. The second jumper is Christina one of Tris's friends.. Then I start making my way toward the ledge.

"Hey stiff aren't you going to take off an article of clothing too like the other stiff. Or do you not want to show to much skin." One of the candor boys mocks. Most of the people smirk at his comment.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you Candor. If you think your better than everyone why weren't you the first jumper." I tell him. Then I jump air surrounds my hair and my body. I feel so free and alive. Then I hit something rough it sinks my body in then bounces it back up. Four hands reach out to me I grab one. The person pulls me out of the net. The person who helped me has a lot of tattoos and piercings.

"You got a name stiff." he asks me sounding bored. I need a new name so no one will track my roots.

"Trina." I say confidently

"Make the announcement Four!" the boy yells over his shoulder.

"Third jumper Trina" the boy named four announces. I wonder if this is the four Uriah was talking about? Then again how many people have a number as their name. I turn around to see who he is and I am in total shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I have a feeling u guys will really like this chapter;-D**

** Disclaimer: u know the drill…**

* * *

Four is Tobias. Why would he choose a number as his name. Oh wait he only has four fears. I bet I can guess two of them. Our dad and he might be claustrophobic. Our dad put in a closet a punishment a lot.

"Third jumper Trina" Tobias yells. I hear yells and whoops. Tobias glances at me; I can tell he is relieved to see me. I walk over to Christina and Tris.

"Hi Tris, hi Christina, I was wondering if I can hang out with you guys?' I ask. Tris smiles and nods.

"Of course you can! I heard what you said to peter. Genius! You're kind of loud everyone down hear heard it. Sorry was that mean I don't really have a filter you because Candor say whatever they want and I'm from Candor" Christina rambles.

"Ummm not to be rude or any but Christina you were rambling and I kind of say whatever I want too." I tell her. Tris laughs a little. Tobias and Lauren lead us into a narrow tunnel. Suddenly we stop.

"This is where we divide" Lauren says. She is the trainer for the Dauntless born. "The Dauntless born are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place." She summons the Dauntless born to follow her I see Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. Marlene and Uriah smile and wave goodbye, while Lynn gives me the finger. Marlene sees her and punches in the arm hard. She rubs the spots and glares at Marlene. Then they walk in to the shadows of the tunnel.

Tobias looks at us and says: 'most of the time I work in the control room but for the next few weeks I am your instructor. My name is Four.

"Four? Like the number?" Christina asks. Her Candor is showing.

"Yes." Tobias says. "Is there a problem?''

"No"

"Good. We're about to enter the Pit which you will someday learn to love. It-"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

"What's your name?" Tobias asks.

"Christina."

"Well Christina if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would've joined there faction. The first thing you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Tobias hisses. Well that was nice at all. But this isn't Amity. We all start heading toward the shadows of the tunnel.

"What a jerk." Christina mumbles.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Tris replies. We stop in front of double doors. Tobias pushes them over. The Pit is huge. I mean it's like even has a rock wall. There are clothing stores and places for food.

"Oh.'' Christina whispers in realization. "I get." Everywhere I look there are young people. There's no elderly where are they? Then I group of children run past us it makes me smile a little. This place is so different from Abnegation.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the Chasm." Tobias says. He waves us forward. As Tobias turns around I see a tattoo peeking from his back. I never thought Tobias would ever get a tattoo but apparently he did. He leads us to the right side of the pit which is really dark. When I look down I see we are now standing on a iron barrier. As we approach the railing, I hear a roar of fast moving water crashing onto rocks. I look over to the side. The floor drops at a dangerous angle. Several stories below us is a river gushing water shrikes the walls beneath me and sprays upward.

"The Chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts. "A daredevil jump over the ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You've been warned." Tobias leads us across the Pit to the dining hall. This place has no regular lighting in this place. The dining hall is lit okay but not the greatest. When we walk in all the Dauntless start to applaud and cheer. I can't help but smile. Christina Tris and I look for a seat. We find one on the side of the room where Tobias is sitting at. I sit next to him and so does Tris. Christina is sitting next to Tris. They give us round pieces of meat between two circular pieces of bread. I just stare and poke at it. What is this? Tobias nudges Tris and I.

"Its beef put this on it." He passes us a bowl of red sauce.

"You guys never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks eyes wide.

"No." Tris says. "is that what this called?"

"Oh that's what this is? But where's the ham?" I ask. Tobias rolls his eyes and ignores me. How rude!

"Stiffs eat plain food."

"Why?" Christina asks.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris and I explain in unison.

"No wonder you two left." Christina smirks. I just roll my eyes and smirk.

"Yeah it was because of the food." Tris says sarcastically. I see Tobias trying to hide a smirk. Just then the doors open and the boy with piercings and tattoos who helped me out of the net walks in. the whole dining hall goes quiet.

"Who's that?'' Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric" Tobias says. "He's a Dauntless leader." Wow. But he is like 18 or 19.

"Seriously? But he's so young." Christina says astonished.

Tobias gives her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here." then Eric walks over to our table. When he come over he pulls out my chair and makes me stand up. How dare he just take my seat without caring? Then Eric does the weirdest thing: he takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. What the hell is he doing? Does he know Tobias is my brother and is trying to make him jealous? Then Eric starts rubbing circle into my lower back.

"Well aren't you going to introduce?" Eric asks.

"This is Tris, Christina and that is-"

"Yeah I know Trina." Eric interrupts. "Ooh two stiffs. And one of them is smoking hot." I blush a little. Eric just called me hot. Wait why do I care?

"We'll see how long she'll last." Eric says looking at Tris. "What have you've been doing lately Four?"

Tobias just shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet up with you and you don't show up. He requested I find out what's going on." Eric says. Tobias looks at him for a few seconds before saying.

"Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold"

"So he wants to give you a job?" Eric asks.

"So it would seem." Four replies.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years." Eric seems to ease up when Tobias says this.

"Well." Eric says. "let's hope he gets the point then." He taps my shoulder for me to get up. I do. Just before he leaves the table he smacks my rear end and leaves. I just stand there with my mouth wide open.

"Hey. Hey! Earth to Trina." Christina says.

"Sorry what?" I say I'm still in shock.

Christina smirks. "What'd he do to you?"

"Let's just say he put his hand south of the border." Christina and Tris burst out laughing.

"Hey that's not funny!" I say smirking a little. I look behind me and see Marlene, Uriah and Lynn. Uriah sees me looking at them and beckons me over.

"Hey guys I'll catch you guys later." I tell them.

"O-okay c-catch you l-later." Christina stutters. She and Tris are still laughing there head off. Iwalk over to Uriah table, they are sitting with two other people. One of them is a boy who looks like Uriah but a little older. The other is a girl with blonde hair she has big brown eyes. She looks like Lynn but with more hair.

"Hey Trina this is Zeke, Uriah's brother and that is Shauna Lynn's sister." Marlene tells me.

"Hey." I say. _Hey? That's all I could say just hey_ I think to myself.

"Hey stiff saw you get cozy over there with Eric." Zeke says. Great. They saw what happen.

"Hey Zeke she isn't a stiff she can run faster than all of us. Maybe even Four" Marlene says.

"Her and Four look exactly alike they could be related. Uriah says"

"I doubt it Four said he was an only child." Zeke says

"Excuse me Zeke but this isn't Candor he could've been lying." Uriah says.

"Well let's call him over so I can see this family 'resemblance.'" Zeke says. "Hey Four comere"

Tobias turns around and starts walking over here.

"Sup Zeke." Tobias says.

"Hey Four do me a favor and stand next to Trina for a sec." Zeke tells him.

"Um ok?" Tobias agrees but still sounds suspicious. He stands next to me. They all look at us.

"Holy crap you guys are like twins." Uriah says in astonishment. Tobias gives me nervous. For a while no one says anything and it kind of annoys me.

"For god's sake Four just tell them." I snap. Tobias glares at me.

He sighs. "Fine we're related but if you guys tell anyone before initiation is over you'll be out for a week."

"Fine, fine we won't tell no need to be mean." Shauna says.

"When is Four ever nice. Anyway fine Four we won't tell anyone." Zeke says. Marlene walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Uhh what was that for Marlene." I ask. She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a fake sympathetic look.

"No one should ever suffer being siblings with Four." She tells me. I laugh

"Ha-ha. It not that bad he's just extremely protective." I tell them. They all start to laugh. The rest of dinner is full of jokes and laughter until Eric tells the initiates we have to go to the dorms. If this is how life is always is, think I'll like living in Dauntless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: hey I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me a good review I really appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it.**

Tobias POV

After dinner I walk back to my apartment. I have a million things swarming my head. Katrina came to Dauntless I'm so happy she's safe. I really missed her. Then I start thinking what happened in the dining hall. Eric. What the hell was he doing? But Katrina looked pretty comfortable sitting on his lap. Does she like him? NO! Katrina was pretty pissed and shocked when Eric smacked her rear end. That little pervert. Eric better stay away from my little sister.

Eric's POV

That was the hottest stiff I have ever seen. Her figure is beautiful. When I pulled her out of that net her eyes were full with fire. Ugh why can't I get her out of my head? But she looks so much like Four. Are they related? I can't fall in love with Four's sister. Wait! I can't fall in love with this girl it will ruin my image. I have to stop myself from falling in love. I can't go soft and mushy. But she is so hot and has a pretty nice butt if I do say so myself.


End file.
